


Coward

by ry_996



Series: Emperor's "free" time [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: If peeking on chiaki's note can create such a great stage play, will eichi peeking on madara's note can bring much more exciting play?





	Coward

'Wha--planning another kidnapping case?' Eichi wonder. He has been peeking on madara who sitting alone in class after it ends. But unlike the notes he often read from chiaki's.. he barely understand madara's writing. "Your writing looks sucks as usual"--he said finally.   
  
That soft annoying tone obviously shocking madara. He immediately look behind him and have his head hit eichi's head until the blond fall   
  
"Why are you so rough.. it's hurt damn it" eichi blinks while holding his head. Really? Is that head of that giant is made of steel?? Eichi can feel his ear ringing.   
  
"What are you doing here tenshouin"--sounds cold as ever. Perhaps eichi is the only person in this school who always hear this tone.   
  
"Too big" eichi mumbles. He don't want to admit that madara is indeed seems like a giant especially from below like this. They're just freaking 1 cm apart though??? Eichi try to stand up-hardly-he cant steadily support himself so he just leaning to the desk.

"im just checking class? Then i see a suspect of serial kidnapping case alone in class. As a good president it's already my duty to keep my students under protection and as much as i see you're a big threat for them" the same casual mocking tone accidentally escape--he can't really stop himself from talking like this to madara

 

Madara sighed. He trying so hard to keep down his temper now. After what happened in that shinsengumi live, honestly it didn't actually stopped madara from doing things he want. He noticed that the student council did not seems to making move to restrain him--which he actually find it weird. it's not like he didn't trust what kuro said before, he trusted it. But he will never able to trust keito.. or this man infront of him.

 

“then just fuck off tenshouin”--oh he cursed in the end? Eichi trying hard to hold his giggles. “you're not getting whatever you want now. I'm not gonna hurt you”

 

whatever he want.

 

Right. Madara isn't a mind reader but he can bet all his life that eichi hates him as much as he hate eichi. And this kid will do everything to make him kicked out of school.

 

Including risking the danger for himself. Like he can just slit hit neck now and make madara murder him while he already prepared all the recovery plan after that

 

“Pfft” eichi can't help but laugh at that word madara said because the first time madara did to him today is that he almost break eichi's head with that steel head of him.

 

'Huh? Was his head hurt that much?' Madara look at eichi in disgust-oh wait this kid always like that huh? His annoying laugh always mean to look down people in madara’s eyes.

 

the tenshouin grab his bag in the end and look at madara again “well then i have appointment with tsukinaga and others after this so i will be taking my leave--enjoy your day mikejima-kun?” eichi giggles at him and about to leave. No one know if he mean it or not. He was picked by leo to join him in that temporary unit instead of madara and after that they're pretty much in casual-weird relationship. And today there will be a light reading of the upcoming opera at school where both him and leo join in, again madara isn't invited.. to say that in front of someone that threatened him for getting close to his friend.. eichi sounds like he is getting too serious to make madara punch him now. Because when he about to leave. Madara suddenly stopped him and pinned him to the wall “what..?” eichi asked--sounds pressty shocked because he didnt expect madara to actually angry for that.

 

Madara looking at eichi seriously. Probanly this is the first time eichi see him to be this angry “this,  isn't funny tenshouin. I already told you to not get close to him!! ”-- It was fast enough that eichi didn't really able to register anything. His legs felt weak but he just tried hard to keep standing. Supporting himself to the wall.

Just when he try to catch his breath madara already pull eichi shirt close to him which make their face getting too close-”whatever strings you pulling this time. Stop that if you don't want me to ruin you”

 

-that makes eichi panicked. He just leave the hospital for check up last week so he still have that bracelet with him. “you're getting the wrong idea.. oh god” eichi sighed--he kind of lose his cool because even if god think he will do this to make madara kicked out. he really didn't mean it to be this far--really.. He end up choosing not to fighting back. He should tey to calm madara now and escape but instead.. “if anyone you want to punch now it's him not me? even after that judgement he still bouncing here and there running away from his unit? I get that stage is still scary for him but not like that? And what ive been doing all this time is just going along with his plan” eichi try to explain as he start to calming down his heartbeat now.

Eichu can't take off the bracelet without “them” noticing it so it will be bad if madara really punch him. As much as he want madara to freaking kicked out from this school. He can't. He don't even know why he can't bring himself to do that. Besides.. it will ruin the school name too.

but god knows hell. Eichi simply can't stop himself from mocking madara when he have the time to do that. Looking at madara's reaction  now eichi cant help but giggles. The taller man is all silent for everything he said “why are you stay silent now? are you jealous that he actually choose me instead of yo---”

 

!

 

Oh god. Eichi should be grateful that this building have a great built. Or at least madara isn't as godly as he sounds like. He can't imagine keito’s face looking at hole on the wall or something now because madara just punched the wall right beside his face

 

“stop. Laughing !!!” he screamed. of everything... Madara hates that laugh the most. He hates how this man in front of him able to live his life until now. He hates how this man is happy. “someone like you dont even deserve everything. You should just rot in hell” He hates how everything work just like their plan and he hates……

 

To admit… that this system brings all the happiness to his friends.

 

It's a rough way.

 

A painful way.

 

But back then never once madara think about those people under leo’s care will actually abandoned him for fame.

 

Back then.. he thought that leaving is the best answer he can give to a power he can't control.

 

He just simply don't want to hurt anyone.

 

madara shakes his head. Its.. not time for that so he look at eichi again. Even after that punch eichi is still giggling again. “laughing? Enjoying your life? Did you ever think about all those dream you took away? Did you ever regret for the slightest way for everything you did before? You don't even deserve everything you have now! Stop laughing!”

 

\--yet the said person start laughing instead.

 

But eichi stopped laughing after that, instead with serious cold face eichi look at madara coldly. “coward”-he said in short---believe eichi he didn't mean that--or maybe he did mean that. Its just his inner thought cant believe himself that it escape his mouth in this condition. But his body just move by its own? Perhaps he is getting too used to this emperor persona that he just can do this even though he himself--the inner him.. is too scared to think about the outcome of whatever going on now.

 

 !!

 

“a coward not even deserve to talk” Eichi pushed madara away with all his strength. Maybe madara didn't expect eichi to fight back or actually have that much strength that he end up almost falling if he didn't catch the desk

 

Eichi look down on madara “dont make me laugh. You're not one who decide am i worth to be here and enjoy my life” eichi said that in cold tone. “regret you said? As if i have time for that? It's rude you know. To all those sacrificed dreams. You expect me to regret it and say sorry to them? stop everything and make everything i took from them wasted in vain? Are you kidding me? After everything you did you just run away though? How could you think you deserve to tell me that??”

 

Eichi shakes his head and lean close to madara making their face getting really close “you going all bark about taking us down but all the thing you did was just trying to ruining the balance. Your Revolution? taking us down? What even your purpose? Proving me wrong? Proving My system is wrong? Then what? Think about it later?? These idol isn't your little experiment world. If you don't even have proper plan never try anything stupid” eichi didn't give madara time to answer, as all his words make madara shut up. Madara cant talk back because what eichi said wasn't fully wrong, its true that unlike trickstar.. unlike oddballs.. unlike.. keito and eichi. He barely has the reason himself. He only use other's as his reason.. now that eichi asked him what he will do later.. he dont even have answer for that. Just like that.. when kuro asked him the same. Madara still unable to find his answer.

 

Eichi pulled himself back and stand up in front of madara. “yes it was made to restrain the movement. But smart people with brain can notice how it becomes power in the end. I'm not going to speak for their behalf because everyone have their own opinion on this and honestly i don't mind if they want to fight back and prove me that i wrong if they really have better system than this. But no one did. Not even trickstar because they are smart and they come to understand what it means after they see it themself ”

 

“if you want a fight. not here. Not now” eichi said calmly and get closer to madara. Making the taller man lean to the desk “you can humiliate me all you want on stage. I will fight you even alone if you want. I'm not scared. I won't run away. Suit yourself. I will accept it when you worth it”

 

No answer.

 

Like always. Madara always choose to not answering anything when it comes to realizing the truth.

 

Eichi sighed and he pulled back again. He took his bag which was fall when he fall after that head bump. He know after everything madara is simply regretting his choice back then. That he just want to fix everything. But eichi also know how terrible risk taker madara is.. after all, like it or not eichi can see how similiar theyre in alot of side. And while eichi himself is a terrible rist taker he know that it's already eichi’s duty to stop him from ruining more thing. Including himself. yes.. including madara. “you don't have to worry about tsukinaga-kun. I don't know how terrible my image in your head. I Don't have any intention to change it. though, mind you to know? I don't have hobby to seriously ruin things only to entertain myself"

 

..

 

“tenshouin..” its kuro’s voice. Shocked voice. he was sent by leo to find eichi as eichi didn't pick up the call and leo literally getting “worried” that eichi might dead by the sea and he don't want to be eaten alive by keito who turned into evil fairy when it happen. “did you trigger a bomb?” he ask, he was still peeking at class. as much as he don't want to get used to keito and eichi’s dumb reference kuro can't help but end up enjoying it too much that he start using it too sometimes.

 

Kuro immediately get in the class and checking eichi--yes he checking eichi for god sake no one understand why he bothers to do that if it not to stop keito nagging later “aren't you two going too far? You need to stop triggering anyone to punch you tenshouin for god sake. Love yourself more” he said and purposely fixing the tie too hard that it makes the tenshouin choke

 

“youre killing me dumbass” eichi hits kuro with his bag but the red hair manage to escape.

 

“no violence bocchan” kuro said as he casually slides to madara who is packing his stuff silently. “did he do stupid things on you?” he asked. He need to. As much as he don't want to.

 

“alot” madara said “i will tell everyone that the stuco prez threatened to kill me”--now that he say that in playful tone. Even eichi us getting a heart attack-”look my head is bleeding”--its not,"my hand too"--its because he punched the wall.

 

“huh??? My head is hurt more though?? Just wait you i will run a visum and i will file a lawsuit on you!” eichi pouts. Stomping his foot as he walk out the class.

 

“im just joking though” madara said--to himself.

“he also joking” kuro replied.

Madara look at him. “why are you still here? Are you going to roast me to follow up his roast? I'm not in the mood to listen that though” he said and pick up his bag.

 

“huh no? Just wondering if you will actually fight him for real. Those traps you did back then was turned off by him.. even on stage he somehow managed to protect us--well we can do it ourself though” kuro looking at the closed door now, that reminds him of that shinsengumi event. All over the place but still managed to serve the best. He wonder if its truly keito and eichi's power to save the mess and romantizing the tragic end of story in their script.

 

kuro look at madara now. Of everyone, perhaps kuro is thw only persob who sort of understand where and why madara is coming besides rei. He himself thought tha madara is sort of childish when it comes to keito and eichi. He admit that its not a weird thing. Even kuro himself told madara to just come at them without using others.. its just, after that event. He didnt see madara doing it anymore..kuro cant help but wonder if madara actually trying hard to forgive them? "you should settle it. Those hatred with him" he said in the end "Don't just let him play around with you. Just my opinion though. but i bet he will be overjoyed if you challenges him”

 

“thats why im not doing it. I don't want to see him happy” madara sighed. “i'm going home first. Don't you have meeting??”

 

Kuro slap his own head “now danna will nag on me instead”.

**Author's Note:**

> The series is indeed connected to each other but the timeline is sort of all over the place =)) but most of it will be after quarrelfest.
> 
> This one is inspired by madara roasting time in shinsengumi =)) i just wobder why those roasting time and the whole sleep over.. still lead into concerto but i guess madsra just love his friends too much =)) much like how keito and eichi did. He always try to protect them eventhough they dont ask to. 
> 
> If only madara didnt hate keito and eichi that much i bet they actually can make an extreme partnership =)) i hope they reconciled in canon =)))
> 
> Thankyou for reading this. Please dont kill me.


End file.
